


Only One Chance

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lemon, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wanted her, even if she was human… so, they did the only thing they could… they decided to share… Their chance comes when Inuyasha makes a mistake, and casts aside his jewel detector…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Chance

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don’t own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

**_Genre:_ ** _Smut/Romance_

**_Rating:_ ** _R_

**_Pairing:_** _Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Youko/Kuronue_

* * *

 **Note:** SUPER OLD WORK = SUPER OLD WRITING STYLE.

Seriously. I couldn't use commas worth shit. LOL.

* * *

 

For years, they’d been friends…

For years, they’d always been by each other’s side…

For years, never had they all wanted something with so much lust….

Each one of them would fight for this prize, and they all knew that it was starting to get out of hand. Soon, this would have to stop, or they might end up killing each other. So here they sat, talking, discussing, what to do about this problem.

This ‘problem’ they now had was more like an obsession for one, an arousing site for another, and the final one would whine at the site of her. For each however, it was becoming a dangerous thing that would need to be resolved soon. The only problem was you couldn’t just get rid of something like this, especially when this thing was a woman…

A woman they would each die for!

That was why they were here, because they didn’t want to lose their friendship, not over this. At first, they’d each kept this to themselves, not quite sure what to make of the situation, but when the seed of desire grows you can’t stop what happens. Sesshoumaru, Youko, and his partner in crime, Kuronue were each in a bind.

“I still do not understand this… feeling,” the bat stated. Kuronue’s eyes darted between his friends. Ever since Youko, and him had seen her they couldn’t stop thinking about her. Strange, as it was since she was in fact one hundred percent human.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, “She is a strange creature, drawing everything, and everyone toward her.”

Youko the spirit kitsune sat silent. Long ago, when the famous InuTaisho had taken a human mate, they each had sworn never to look at a human wench that way. However, since the time he’d seen ‘Inuyasha’s wench’ as Sesshoumaru called her, he couldn’t take her off his mind. He was sure after this they would either fight for her, meaning kill each other, or each court her until she chose. Neither seemed good for the girl. As a gentle spirit, with a killer attitude, he wanted what was best for each of them, yet, he also wanted the girl for himself… only him.

“What do you think Youko?” the dog demon asked, “This Sesshoumaru is also confused… besides you always had the best advice through the years.”

“Hai, I agree,” Kuronue locked his red eyes with Youko’s golden ones.

Youko sighed and glanced between them. His mind was set… he would have the girl, but there was still the twist of his friends. _What would be best… for each of us, including the girl?_ His thoughts swirled and twisted, taking different courses. One was to leave them to themselves, and mate the girl alone… however, that would destroy their friendship, and another was to fight till the others’ were unconscious allowing the victor to have the girl. That too, however, had a side effect, and he didn’t want to go down that road. His calculating mind, which his thief life gave him, turned once more, coming to an abrupt halt.

“What if… what if we share?” Youko asked. He watched his long time friends’ reactions. Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, and Kuronue, his crime partner, both seemed to consider this idea.

Kuronue, who always seemed to be greedier then the others spoke up, “What if I don’t want to share?”

Youko glared over at him, the growl that formed in his chest filled the room. Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes became colder then normal, flashing between red and gold. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing when they snarled, “Then I’ll kill you!”

Taking the hint, the bat glanced at the floor, knowing that he’d lost this battle. Even in his larger form he was no match for his friends.

Snorting, Sesshoumaru glanced back over at Youko saying, “This Sesshoumaru does not share.”

“Then we are back to square one,” Youko mumbled.

“However,” Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance, before continuing, “Since our friendship is in jeopardy, this Sesshoumaru shall share the wench.”

“Kagome,” Kuronue hissed.

With a roll of his eyes, Sesshoumaru snorted, “Ka-go-me.”

“It is common for our kind to share a female, after all,” Youko explained. “We could each mark her, thus binding our friendship closer, and we would each have the female we desire, even if she is one and the same. Kuronue, can mark her on the base of the neck, like a bat youkai does, and as a kitsune and inu, we can mark her on the collarbone, closer to the shoulder. This would keep all away from her, knowing that two of the most powerful youkai are mated to the girl, and a bat, that will kill anyone to have her. Then we could either mate her together, in the same bed, or take her to each of our homes at times, just to be able to mate her alone…”

Kuronue seemed, to be more set on how Sesshoumaru had said, Kagome’s name. He growled the best a bat could and hissed, “If we’re going to mate her, then you need to show more respect toward her, Sesshoumaru-baka. Kagome is not a wench, she is mortal true, but once we mate her she will be more demon then human. Say her name, Sesshoumaru, or I will make sure you can’t walk for a while.”

“This Sesshoumaru, would like to see you try,” Sesshoumaru took a quick glance at the bat. He looked at his friend, knowing that his threat was nothing more, and took in the two he’d be mated to through the girl.

The bat, Kuronue, who had been flying over the palace one day, only to be knocked down by one of the guards, had changed over the years. When he’d first met the bat in his father’s sick room, he’d looked innocent, sweet, and scared. Now, he looked darker, with bigger ears then his own, that stuck out of the back of his dark blue hair, since it was better for transformation into a large bat, and his hearing was much better. The red eyes staring at him were like daggers, cutting through his skin, and slicing him to pieces when angered. His small claws became talon-like when he transformed, but right now were a bit longer then his own. Then there were the rag looking black clothes seemed to hang off his skin, much like Youko’s but in a different color.

The kitsune, Youko, he’d met when he accidentally walked into his forest, making the spirit kitsune take action by tying him up in vines. Unlike the bat, Youko hadn’t changed much over the years. Since the time he’d met him, the kitsune had always seemed calculating, and gentle toward some, and was probably born with the thieves’ dagger in his hand. The cropped ears on top of his head seemed like an inu’s but then again much like a lynx. In fact, if you didn’t know what he was, you’d think he was an inu, but of course no inuyoukai could control plants the way he could. The calculating gold eyes were always soft, and considering, yet the kitsune wasn’t always that way. Especially, when he was doing his ‘job’ as he called it, or when he was angered. His clothing was much like Kuronue’s hanging off his skin, but yet it was more the color of smoke, and moved in almost the same way, much like his hair.

Youko watched his friend’s eyes travel over his body, and wondered what he was thinking about. The inuyoukai was always hiding things; since his father died he’d changed but only around others. He of course could see right through his mask…

“I, Sesshoumaru agree with Youko,” Sesshoumaru stated, “We will share.”

“Hai, I also agree, though I would rather have her for myself,” Kuronue said, but grumbled the last part.

“When shall we take our human female then?” Youko asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked, “Inuyasha is always making mistakes, we can strike when she is alone, and possibly hurt emotionally.”

“Perfect…” Youko mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

Kagome stared at the couple before her silently. _How? What? When?_ Where the only things she could come up with, but then again she couldn’t actually get them to come out of her mouth. The only thing she sobbed out was, “Congratulations!” She never was one to intrude on someone’s happiness.

 _Why, Inuyasha,_ Kagome whimpered to herself, _why would you take the jewel for this?_ They had yet to defeat Naraku, but they had managed to get the shards from him, with much help from Kagura, and Kanna. Both had died because of it, but in the end they held the entire jewel, and Inuyasha took it from her while she was sleeping. Then he went out and did… did this! Why, why the hell would he go out to give this monster life?

The once dead miko stared at her excited. It would seem that after she was given her own soul, and brought back to life, she wasn’t as cold as she once was. In fact, many times she’d tried to make friends during this small time. Of course, each time Kagome would tell her ‘not now’, or ‘I’m busy’. She didn’t want to be friends with that incarnation of herself, even if now she was someone completely different. Well… technically since they both had a different soul now, and each was whole.

Inuyasha had betrayed her by taking the Shikon, and worse destroyed everything they had together by giving life to Kikyo. _Plus…_ she inwardly sobbed, _after Naraku is gone, I’ll have no reason to stay…_

The worst part was everyone else was congratulating them. No one seemed to notice her distress. The others seemed to be more involved with saying things like, “Oh, we’re so happy for you!” “So Inuyasha, when are you going to mark her?” “This is great, that means you’ll have something to do besides hit me!” “Mew!”

They were all against her. Even after all the times they’d been through, none seemed to notice what she was going through. They were all more interested with Kikyo… the person who was better then her, in every way. With them all surrounding her love, and his mate-to-be, Inuyasha probably didn’t even smell the waves of despair coming from her.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, taking in her slumped shoulders, and frown. He knew that she was upset, but damn it he had a soon to be mate. Usually he’d ask her what was wrong, but here, and now, he knew what was wrong. It was the fact he’d chosen Kikyo, after she’d told him of her love. He’d basically taken it, and then thrown it back at her after stomping upon it. However, right now he was going to seem happy, and pretend that everything was right in the world.

The new Kikyo smiled at everyone. It was so easy to fool these bakas. _Naraku shall be pleased with my new body,_ she thought. Inuyasha, the fool, had never once noticed that she was not a virgin back in her old life. The bandit, Onigumo had been her true love, and seeing him so… it had caused her to run to the hanyou. Onigumo had taken this as betrayal, and gave his body to demons so he could reclaim her.

Now Naraku couldn’t stay away, and she joined him. The only problem was her clay pot body wouldn’t hold his mark. This body, however, would and more in likely after this night.

Sango and the others smiled, and told them to go mate when the pleased. Kikyo, however, had other plans and shook her head shyly, blushing. The once miko’s eyes caught that of her reincarnation’s and sighed. She hadn’t liked the girl for many years, but now it wasn’t so. Since she loved Naraku, she had decided that Kagome could have Inuyasha, but in order to get the jewel she needed to do be with Inuyasha… well until now, since he’d given her what she wanted.

Kagome sighed once more; looking around she could tell that this would not end soon. With a heavy heart she stood from her stop and stepped toward her large yellow bag. Well, the least she could do now was take a bath, and think about what would happen after Inuyasha mated Kikyo.

“Kagome,” Kikyo asked, “Are you going somewhere?”

 _Well,_ Kagome thought bitterly, _at least someone notices me._ She turned to find everyone staring at her and nodded, “I’m going to wash off.”

“Let me come with you,” Kikyo said, smiling.

Kagome shook her head saying, “Iie, I need some time to think.”

Kikyo frowned in understanding before saying, “Very well.”

Looking around at the forest she frowned. _Knowing where I’m going would help,_ she thought. Turning back she choked out, “Inuyasha?”

The hanyou turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. He was about to say something about him not joining her when she said, “Can you tell me, where the hotspring you found is?”

“Yea’,” Inuyasha said, “Its over toward the east Kagome.”

“Arigatou,” she sighed, and then began to walk away. She didn’t see the bat high above her, and she sure as hell didn’t see him fly off toward the Western Lands, as she walked toward the hotspring.

Her heart felt like a ton of bricks, and she felt the need to sleep it off. Shaking her head she told herself over and over again that she would bathe first. She didn’t need to fall asleep after all.

 _What will I do after we defeat Naraku? Inuyasha… he will have Kikyo, in her ‘new’ body, and won’t need me. Maybe, if she was still a clay pot then he might, just to make children of course, but now… what will I do? I could go home… but this is my home… I have family, and friends here, and I feel more at home in this time. How will I live without Inuyasha? Maybe I should go find Kouga, he’d be happy to mate me, and keep me here,_ she sighed. No, Kouga wasn’t the best choice, and she didn’t know any other youkai that would want her here.

After finding the hotspring she stripped herself of clothing and climbed inside. There were so many things to think about, but right now, sitting here, she felt so nice. Sighing she sank into the hot water, and felt her worries drift away. True, Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, but there had to be someone out there for her… there had to be. Elbows back on the rocks, and her middle half rising within the water, but hiding mostly everything she leaned back. This was the life…

Her eyes closed…

Her mind drifted…

Her miko abilities spread to keep her safe…

* * *

 

“Perfect,” Kuronue mumbled as he flew off. His large bat form allowed him to hear everything said by the ningen, youkai, and hanyou down below. His large bat ears caught every word, and his hunting nose caught scent of Kagome’s distress.

He’d made sure to fly high enough so the hanyou could neither smell, nor sense him. Not to mention he had to fly at high latitude so the hanyou couldn’t feel the wind changing beneath his beating wings.

So with that he flew off and headed straight for his other ‘mates’. His giant wings flapped, and drew him closer to the House of the Moon with inhuman speed. True, he was a bat, but since he was youkai he traveled both day and night. Though his eyes worked much better during the night.

Upon reaching the House of the Moon, he let out his screech like sound, telling the others that it was time. He waited and saw Youko jumping up toward him, and Sesshoumaru already flying toward the girl on his youkai cloud. Flapping his wings he changed direction and followed behind the dog.

Sesshoumaru could travel faster then him, seeing how he was a taiyoukai, and began sniffing after. He watched as Sesshoumaru looked down and suddenly allowed his cloud to disappear and fall toward the ground. The bat looked down to find the girl below, and shifted forms once Youko jumped down from his back.

Youko looked up to see Kuronue floating down with his cloak drifting upward. It was much like Sesshoumaru’s boa helping during transformation since they didn’t have a tail, or wings in humanoid forms. Glancing toward the ground he found Sesshoumaru stand there… looking stunned.

The kitsune and bat landed behind him only to drift into his state of mind. The miko sat within the hotspring, her eyes closed, and body bobbing within the water. Feeling drool within his mouth, he swallowed and allowed his eyes to travel over her young body.

Her face was peaceful, her body slender, and she held curves any demoness would kill to have. Her breasts were just over the bubbling water, showing off her dark erect candy like nipples. He could make out her dark patch of curls, but couldn’t exactly see them, and when he could almost bob out of the water, she would sink lower. Then just as he began pulling off his armor… her eyes opened.

Kagome stared at the three, half naked youkai. Her eyes were large and she glanced between them. She’d know Sesshoumaru anywhere, and the kitsune she was sure she’d seen someplace, but couldn’t place the bat looking youkai. “Wh-what do you want?” she asked sinking lower into the water.

Youko stepped forward allowing the rest of his clothing to fall to the ground. “We have been ‘stalking’ you for sometime Kagome. We wish to taste your flesh, again, and again…”

“N-nani?” she asked blushed like hell, and keeping her eyes higher then his groin.

“Do you not understand woman?” Sesshoumaru asked, “We wish to mate you… forever.”

Kagome blinked, _forever? Be mates forever, to these youkai. I’d never thought these dangerous looking… powerful youkai would look at me that way… oh, where is Inuyasha when you need him._

“Come now girl,” Kuronue said, “You must understand that?”

“I… I do,” Kagome whispered, “but I don’t… why?”

She took notice to how much clothing they were all lacking now and turned a darker shade of red, sinking down to the water until her shoulders were no longer seen.

Sesshoumaru sighed, “We desire you, maybe even love you without knowing it…”

“Love?” Kagome whispered. _A youkai can love? Why would a powerful… so beautiful youkai wish to love me? OMG!_ She backed away as they got into the spring with her. She opened her mouth to scream but the kitsune put his hand over her mouth preventing that.

“Come now, Kagome,” Youko soothed with his silky voice, “We don’t wish to hurt you… only please you for all time.”

Kuronue headed straight behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist saying; “We know that the hanyou has broken your heart, Kagome, let us put the pieces back together.”

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru disappeared under the water. Then she felt rough hands gently slide up her thighs, and rub circles around her womb, before his head came back up.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward before saying, “You know my name, girl,” then he nodded toward the left, “This is the spirit kitsune, Youko,” then motioned behind her, “And that, is the bat Kuronue. Learn them, and use them.” With that he disappeared beneath the water once more, and dipped his tongue into her naval.

Kagome gasped into Youko’s hand, as he did so. She could feel this ‘Kuronue’s’ hands travel from her waist to her breasts, and begin to pinch her nipples. She could feel a wave of heat travel down toward her lower region as they worked her body. Sesshoumaru kissing her stomach, and down her legs, Kuronue kneading her breasts, and Youko gently stroking her face.

Hearing the miko moan into his hand, Youko let go and whispered, “Good girl, Kagome, now shhh.” He allowed his mouth to cover hers, gently kissing her with passion unknown to himself.

Sesshoumaru kissed down her legs toward her ankles. Being youkai allowed him to hold his breath a lot longer then a ningen could. Gently so not to scare the little virgin he tipped her legs so he could get to the skin on the inside of her knee and began sucking at the exposed skin, before he felt her jump above him.

She gasped, and suddenly felt a cold wetness slip into her mouth. Not quite understanding she reached out with her tongue and gently caressed the other ‘thing’. Then her mind popped up telling her that his tongue was inside of her mouth giving her, her first french kiss.

Kuronue sucked, nipped, and licked at the base of her neck. He allowed one hand to drift from her breast and between her legs, to gently caress her outer lips. Without warning he allowed a finger to slip between her folds and felt her tense, before relaxing at the feel of him merely stroking her gently, and merely moving over her core, and nub.

Youko took this to his advanced and grabbed hold of her other breast, while trailing kisses down her jawline, to her neck, and then her collarbone. Kagome surprised him by grabbing hold of his cock, probably just in curiousity, but began stroking its length. He moved his eyes toward her other hands and saw bubbling coming up from where Sesshoumaru was sitting.

Lifting his head back up to her ear he whispered, “What are you doing to him?”

Kagome moaned out, “I think I’m rubbing his ears… but I’m not so sure.”

Sesshoumaru purred outward, not allowing water into his mouth, but allowing his pleasure out. With a demanding mouth he moved upward, and kissed along her thighs, before spreading her legs farther. Once she was far enough, he moved upward, still purring, and pressed his face against her pussy, and nipped at the bat’s hand before lapping over her nub.

Feeling Kagome tense, Kuronue gently rubbed circles against her back, allowing Sesshoumaru to have complete control over her lower regions. Her body relaxed after a while, and she squealed as Sesshoumaru worked her up toward her orgasm.

“Ahhh,” Kagome panted, “Ka… Kami…. Kami help me!”

Her hand reached around Sesshoumaru’s head and braced him against her cunt. Her breath was coming out in short, ragged breaths. Her other hand was rapidly moving over Youko’s cock, and taking pleasure in feeling the kitsune pant against her skin. Her head tilted back, when she felt a coil within her lower stomach, and landed upon her bat lover’s shoulder.

Youko sucked on the nipple he’d moved on to. His fangs dipped into her skin lightly, knowing it would give her extreme pleasure. He wasn’t a virgin after all, and considered one of the best lovers’ in all of Japan. Before he could climax he removed her hand and allowed her to touch him, and purred when her hands came up to stroke his ears with interest.

Sesshoumaru slipped two fingers into her body until they reached his knuckles. Pumping them into her body a few times he felt her muscles clutched to his fingers. Quickly, he pulled his fingers out of her body and covered her entrance with his mouth, drinking up everything she produced.

Kagome’s hand slipped down to Sesshoumaru’s shoulder when he came up from under the water. He leaned over Youko who moved away to switch places with Kuronue, and nipped at her collarbone. Kagome groaned when the bat began sucking on her nub, his fingers inside of her body, working her quickly.

Kuronue let out his silent sonar, that traveled through her body, and make her shake with pleasure. He felt her body climb faster then it had for Sesshoumaru, since he wasn’t as gentle with her. Knowing that she’d have an orgasm soon, he quickened his pace inside her body.

When Kagome tensed again with her second orgasm, they decided she was just for the final joining between male and female. Sesshoumaru lifted the virgin miko away from the water, and moved toward the shore where he laid her upon the ground. Looking down at the miko, he snorted, and rolled onto his back, lifting her into his lap, and over his erection.

Kagome in her pleasure stared down at her inuyoukai lover, and felt him press into her thigh. Nodding down at him, knowing what he wanted, she felt him position her over his large cock and pull her down.

The kitsune, and bat watched as Sesshoumaru gently brought the miko down onto himself. The inuyoukai’s eyes were bleeding red but he held back the beast so not to harm the miko above him. Then Sesshoumaru roughly pulled Kagome against him, breaking through her virginity.

Youko, quick to act, pulled out a seed from behind his ear, and planted it between Sesshoumaru’s legs. With that he willed the vines to grow and watched as they traveled up the miko’s back, holding her in place, and keeping her from curling into a fetal position. The vines wrapped around her arms, legs, waist, and curled up her back to keep her straight.

Kuronue moved to her side, pressing his mouth over the base of her neck, where he let out his sonar like screech. The silent sound seemed to calm the miko, and she relaxed around Sesshoumaru’s girth. Youko’s vines moved around her waist, and helped Sesshoumaru move her above him.

Sesshoumaru gripped her waist moving her over him. Then he felt someone else over his legs, and looked behind Kagome to find Kuronue sitting behind the miko. Nodding he allowed the bat to tilt Kagome forward, and place his own erection at her other entrance.

Kagome tensed when she felt another cock at her anus. Eyes widening she felt Sesshoumaru whimper against her neck telling her that it was fine. Slowly she felt the other cock begin to enter her, and cried at the pain, until finally pleasure, and an intense feeling of being completely, almost too filled inside, replaced the pain.

Both youkai began to move at the same time, as Youko’s vines came up to knead one of her breasts, while Youko leaned over Sesshoumaru, one of his hands stroking himself, and sucked Kagome’s other breast into his hot mouth.

All three youkai worked the female up until finally she screamed her paradise, and clawed at her inuyoukai lover’s chest. When starting to come down from her high, she felt her bat lover explode inside of her. Her head was moved to the side, and she felt something sharp into the base of her neck. Screaming out she felt her bat lover suck her miko blood from her veins, and another orgasm suddenly washed over her.

Sesshoumaru roared when she climaxed around him once more. His seed began to leave his body and enter her womb, and he shot up to bite into the left side of her collarbone. Her sweet miko blood filled his mouth, and he felt his body react by exploding once more inside of her. Lapping over the wound, he saw Kuronue back away from her, and Youko take her from both of them. Allowing this, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

Youko took the miko, who moaned when placed upon the ground. Since she was already worn out he decided he could wait to taste her, but would be gentle with her as well. So setting her on the ground, he covered her body with his own.

Kagome groaned as he gently entered her body, and began thrusting into her with care. She moaned, and let herself be taken away from her kitsune. Moaning softly, she bucked gently against her lover’s body.

He growled against collarbone on the right side, and worked them both up. Rubbing his nose against the spot where he’d mark her, he allowed his vines to wrap around her body once more, and pleasure places he wasn’t paying attention to.

Together both miko and kitsune found paradise, gently. When Youko snarled, his red eyes locked with her neck, and he swiftly bit down on the spot. His mark was the final one, making them all one, and combining their powers.

Kagome once more had a magical orgasm, and screamed out his name. Once she came back down, she felt him lap over her ‘new’ mark. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Youko glanced down at the little miko, and then over at the others. Sighing he stood, and carried her over to the other males, who were looking up in interest. Laying her down between them he watched as each molded to the miko’s side. Shrugging his shoulders, he spread her legs to accommodate him, and laid his head on her womb.

Together the four mates drifted off to sleep…

* * *

 

Inuyasha stared at the scene before him, and shook his head. Silently he backed away and then ran the opposite direction. _How could I ever be so stupid,_ he asked himself? Kikyo was mating with Naraku, which meant she’d used him only to get that new living body.

Running into the forest, he traveled toward Kagome’s scent. He needed someone’s shoulder to lean on, and was pretty sure Kagome would mate him after he said he was sorry. She’d forgive him for anything. So as swiftly as he could he moved through the forest, and stopped to sniff around once in a while.

Once he was sure he knew where he was going he traveled in that direction, and nearly burst through the bushes, where the hotspring was. The site before him was not what he expected, and his eyes widened in horror.

His half-brother sat to Kagome’s left side, pressing against her skin, his arm thrown over her breasts. A bat youkai, which he was sure he’d seen before, was molded to Kagome’s right side, with his head on her shoulder. Then that stupid spirit kitsune, who got away with three of his jewel shards long ago, was lying between Kagome’s legs, covering her sex, and rubbing small circles against her thigh. What caught his attention though was the smell of sex, and the marks upon Kagome’s neck, and collarbone.

Shaking his head he ran the other way. _No! No! No!_ He screamed to himself. Falling upon the ground, Inuyasha allowed his fist to slam against the ground and sobbed as silently as he could. Raising his head he screamed, “NO!” This was not happening to him. Both women he’d ever loved were mated to another.

This was not his week with women!

**_\--Fin_ **


End file.
